Expanding Horizons
by Makai'sFavoriteKitsune
Summary: Renji dislike spicy food. Byakuya loves spicy food. Solution: Lunch Together.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related or from it. All copyrights belong to Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** ByaRen

**Warnings:** Minor cursing. Yaoi. Unbeta-ed

**Summary:** Renji dislike spicy food. Byakuya loves spicy food. Solution: Lunch Together.

**A.N.** This is a story that came to me when I was eating spicy food. It was supposed to be funny, but it ended up more sweet, I think. I hope they are in character as this is my second Bleach fanfiction. And, thanks for reading.

**Expanding Horizons**

Renji glanced warily over the spread of provisions before him. Each dish was perfectly cooked, and artfully arranged. It definitely looked good enough to eat. The aroma was even enticing if Renji ignored the stronger, overpowering smell in the air. There was just one problem.

"You know, Taicho, when you said you would have lunch arranged for us today, I agreed," started Renji, "Because I didn't think you forget or do something like this. So, why the _hell _is all the food spicy? You know I hate eating spicy food."

"I know," agreed Byakuya.

"Then?" Renji said in outraged.

"I want to teach you how to enjoy the flavor of hot peppers—piquancy."

"Really?" said Renji skeptically. "I told you before that it burns my tongue. My eyes start to water and my throat burns even after I drink a ton of water to wash it out. Actually, it burns worst. Rukongai don't have spices like that. Especially, if yer a homeless kid on the street. It just something I ain't used to. Other foods, sure. Sweets, hell yes. So, why are you doing this?"

"Renji, this is information you have already told me. It is as I said before; I want to teach you to enjoy piquancy food. As lovers, we should have something in common."

Renji was confused. "But, we do have stuff in common, Rukia, division six, fighting, long walks at night, and you know, other stuff."

Byakuya nodded his head in acknowledgement. "That is true as well. However, I would like to show you the enjoyment of hot spices. I want to share with you something that is part of my life just as you have done by showing me how to play futsal. Furthermore, I would like to be able to kiss you after consumption of a meal without you running away like the other day because your mouth, as you put it was 'screaming in pain from the fury of spicy food, and oh gods, I think my taste buds just died a fiery death of hell-grown peppers'. It would not do to have this situation to reoccur."

Renji blushed. Perhaps, he had reacted a bit overboard. But, damn it, he was sensitive to overly strong flavors, except for sweets. He liked that. And, it was kind of sweet that Taicho wanted to share something with him—even if he didn't like what was involved.

"Arrgh, alright, fine," said Renji, crossing his arms over his chest. "But, I reserve the right to stop this at any time."

"Very well, Renji," Byakuya said. "That is an acceptable condition."

"So, just how spicy are these dishes?"

"Very mild. I do not have unrealistic expectations for you. We shall start with this dish here," Byakuya pointed with his black chopsticks to a white ceramic platter with blue patterns on it. In it resided a steamed fish with chopped up green onions, red peppers, and minced garlic. "Renji, come and sit next to me."

Renji grumbled, but he moved next to Byakuya. "Alright, so, I should just go with it and stuff it in my mouth?"

"No." Byakuya plucked the fish cheek, the sweetest part of the fish, and dipped it in the surrounding sauce. "I had my chef prepared this dish with the mildest pepper there is. This fish was steamed, so the meat should not have absorbed much of the peppers, and the sauce should just be lightly favored. It was the first dish I ate when I started eating spicy food. My grandfather said it was time I started learning to eat various types of foods and flavors. He introduced me to a lot of different peppers during mealtimes. I rarely saw him as he was busy with work but he always made time for family meals."

"Oh," Renji smiled at Byakuya's memory of his childhood. It was at times like these, he didn't understand how people could call his taicho cold-hearted with no soul. At least until, his taicho grew cold with anger at a mistake in the paperwork submitted by a careless shinigami. Then, the poor hapless soul would wish he was facing hollows again rather than the icy stare followed by a long lecture from taicho.

Byakuya turned toward Renji. "Open your mouth."

"W-what?" Renji muttered, before a bite of fish was shoved into his mouth. His eyes opened wide in alarm before he realized it didn't taste spicy.

Chewing quickly and swallowing, he sighed in relief. "Hey, that didn't taste spicy at all, it actually taste a little like lemon."

"You did not think I would actually try to give you something without testing it out, do you?"

Renji grinned sheepishly. "Nah. Just, my mind sees peppers, and think, warning: hotness alert."

"Would you like to continue, it should take a while before you actually feel the effects."

"Keep going for now."

The two of them continue their meal companionably while Renji braced himself for the pain of the peppers. Renji, of course, stuck only to the fish once he realized it wasn't that bad. He didn't dare try the other dishes yet.

After awhile, Renji begin to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't painful or unbearable. He glanced up every now and then at Byakuya who was thoroughly savoring his meal. He felt a weird tingle upon his lips. He licked them, and was burned very faintly upon his tongue.

"Wow," he quietly mummer.

Byakuya was watching him intently out of the corner of his eyes, and his lips turned up faintly in a pleased manner before disappearing. "What is it, Renji?"

"My lips, it tingles." Renji promptly blushed in embarrassment, it seem like a silly thing to say.

"That is the effect of the peppers."

"Really?" Renji scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "But, it doesn't feel like that. It feels…"

"Feels like what?"

"Um, youknowakis."

"Care to repeat that, Renji," Byakuya said in amusement. "I did not quite catch that."

"I said, like a kiss, dammit." He glared in irritation.

"Hmm," Byakuya leaned in toward Renji. One of his hands grasped the back of Renji's head, and entangled itself in the red locks. "A kiss, you said? Shall we test that hypothesis out?"

With that, Byakuya gently pressed his lips against Renji's, carefully licking the bottom lip and nibbling on it before gaining access to the warm moist cavern.

Renji whimpered slightly in surprise, before continuing in the kiss. It was different, the tingle of his lips from the fish, and the barest hint of peppers from Byakuya's meal, and the very flavor of Byakuya himself.

Slowly, Byakuya ended the kiss with one last kiss against his lips. Renji breathed slightly heavier, and almost without noticing it, he lifted his hand to touch his lips. "That…that was almost like a kiss. Quite close," he said in astonishment. "Is that why you like spicy food?"

"One of the many reasons, I supposed," said Byakuya. He couldn't help but smile at his fuku-taicho's childlike wonderment at the kiss—almost like a person whom just experienced their first kiss. "It is quite adventurous. It is why they call anything worth doing the spice of life, after all."

"Ah," Renji replied quietly. "You know, I'm glad you are opening up more to me, sharing stuff with me. It makes me feel closer, and that you're not the unattainable moon I once strived for. I like that. I like it a lot. I know I would never enjoy spicy food like you do. But, I don't mind it, if it is like this." _If it was with you_ were left unspoken.

"So, let's continue," Renji grasped a hold of Byakuya's hand. "What's next on the menu?"

"Renji. I also do not mind moments like these." Byakuya said in acknowledgement. "Let us drink the soup first. It should have cooled to an acceptable temperature."

"Okay, but there's only one bowl."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, and then took a sip of the soup. Keeping it in his mouth, he reached for Renji and shared it between them through a kiss.

Breaking kiss, Renji laughed, "You sly bastard. All that just for a kiss?"

"You should know by now, Renji, that I never do things without a purpose." Byakuya pulled the tie out of Renji's hair. "And, it is not just one kiss. It is one of many. It is a preclude to other adventurous activities—all of which is very spicy."

Renji laughed again, and caught Byakuya in another soup-filled kiss. "You better have something sweet to make up for all of the spice."

"Of course. Dessert is taiyaki."

Peals of amusement ranged through Renji again as they continued their shared meal. Renji finally understood the appeal of spicy food. Piquancy fare was the life of provisions, the fire to something soothing like yogurt or sweets. In Renji's mind, hot peppers were now the equivalent of tingly kisses.


End file.
